Psycho II
Psycho II è un film del 1983, diretto da Richard Franklin. Si tratta del sequel del film Psyco di Alfred Hitchcock. Trama Dopo ventidue anni passati in istituto psichiatrico, Norman Bates è giudicato sano di mente e quindi liberato. Lila Loomis, sorella di Marion Crane e vedova di Sam Loomis, organizza una petizione perché non convinta della sua guarigione. Bates è accompagnato a casa dallo psicologo del manicomio, il dottor Bill Raymond. Al motel Norman fa anche la conoscenza del nuovo gestore, Warren Toomey. Il giorno dopo, Norman inizia a lavorare in una tavola calda. La sua collega Mary Samuels, appena lasciata dal ragazzo, gli chiede se può trovargli un posto dove passare la notte. Norman le procura una stanza d'albergo nel motel, ma dopo che scopre che Toomey l'ha trasformato in una casa d'appuntamenti decide di ospitarla a casa sua. A un certo punto Norman inizia a sentire dei rumori strani in casa sua che sembrerebbero il segno del fatto che non sia completamente guarito. La presenza di sua madre c'è ancora nella casa. Qualcuno gli telefona dicendo di essere lei. Poco dopo una figura in vestito nero uccide Toomey mentre sta lasciando il motel. Sospettando di non essere ancora guarito del tutto, Norman sente delle voci che lo portano alla stanza della madre. È rimasta uguale a ventidue anni prima. Uno strano rumore lo conduce in solaio, dove qualcuno lo rinchiude. Mentre Bates cerca di uscire, avviene un altro omicidio: una figura ignota uccide il ragazzo che era venuto con la fidanzata per cercare un posto appartato nella cantina della casa, ma quest'ultima riesce a scappare e a chiamare lo sceriffo. Nel frattempo Mary trova Norman addormentato in soffitta, con la porta aperta. Lo sceriffo suona al campanello di casa Bates e interroga Norman e Mary a proposito dell'omicidio. Lo sceriffo allora va ad ispezionare la cantina, ma non vi trova il cadavere del ragazzo. Confuso, Norman non vuole affermare che c'è qualcosa o qualcuno di sospetto in casa sua, ma Mary interloquisce affermando di essere stata lei a pulire la cantina. Dopo che lo sceriffo se n'è andato, Norman, terrorizzato, chiede a Mary: "Perché avete mentito allo sceriffo?" e lei risponde "Ho dovuto dire qualcosa, stava per arrestarvi!". Sembra che Norman sia tornato lo psicopatico di un tempo, ma Mary lo smentisce: "Non avreste potuto essere voi a uccidere quel ragazzo, non siete più quello di prima". Più tardi Mary, mentre fa la doccia, s'accorge che qualcuno la osserva da un buco nel muro. Chiama allora Norman ma si rende conto che non può essere lui perché in quel momento era in cantina. Mary prende una pistola e inizia a controllare la casa, ma l'arma preoccupa Norman, che le dice: "Quella è a causa mia?". I due rimangono disgustati quando trovano uno straccio insanguinato che qualcuno ha buttato nel gabinetto. Mary, dopo aver detto a Norman che sarebbe andata a controllare il motel, s'incontra con Lila Loomis, che in realtà è sua madre. È stata Lila a chiamare Norman al telefono dicendo di essere sua madre, ed anche a travestirsi come lei per fargli credere che la madre fosse tornata, in modo che lui potesse ritornare allo stato precedente d'insanità mentale. Mary l'ha aiutata nel suo diabolico piano, riportando la stanza della madre di Bates com'era anni prima e chiudendo Norman nella cantina mentre si consumava l'omicidio del ragazzo. Lila spiega anche come Norman non avrebbe potuto mai uccidere quest'ultimo nel basamento della casa. Intanto il medico di Norman scopre l'identità di Mary e informa Bates del fatto. Ordina anche di far riesumare il corpo di Norma Bates in modo che Norman si convinca della morte di sua madre e non possa pensare che sia lei a perseguitarlo. Mary ammette a Norman di essere stata complice di Lila e che sua madre non la smetterà di angosciarlo. Allora il telefono squilla e Norman risponde adirato dicendo: "Salve, la signora Loomis?" per poi cambiare subito tono "Ah perdonami... madre". Mary decide di parlare alla madre per poi scoprire che non c'è nessuno in linea con Norman. Mary torna a casa e chiede a Norman di fuggire con lei, dicendogli: "Mia madre ti farà ricoverare di nuovo in manicomio". Norman allora cerca di far confessare a Mary quello che gli ha fatto. Il telefono riprende a squillare e Norman continua a parlare con sua "madre". Ancora una volta, Mary si rende conto che non c'è nessuno in linea con lui. Norman inizia a parlare al telefono di Mary e dice "No madre, non potete fare questo... non dovete ucciderla". Spaventata, Mary si traveste da Norma Bates armata di un coltello da macellaio e va verso Norman. Quest'ultimo non capisce che sua "madre" è in realtà Mary, che cerca di bloccare Bates ma qualcuno l'afferra da dietro. È il dottor Raymond che, introdottosi in casa per smascherare i cospiratori contro Norman, finisce pugnalato da Mary e cade dal balcone. Bates crede ancora di parlare con sua "madre", ma la ragazza gli dice: "Norman non sono vostra madre, sono Mary!". Norman appoggia Mary nella cantina di frutto e cade su una pila di carbone, rivelando il corpo di Lila. Mary, convinta che sia stato Norman a commettere gli omicidi, lo assale ma i poliziotti le sparano. Al commissariato lo sceriffo ilustra in modo impreciso la vicenda. Entrambe le donne cercavano di far tornare Norman pazzo cosicché sarebbe stato rimesso in manicomio. Il barista dichiara che Mary ha detto a Lila di stare lontana. Questa dichiarazione permette alla polizia di vedere la morte di Lila Loomis come un assassinio commesso da Mary e che anche gli altri delitti sarebbero stati compiuti da lei. Lo sceriffo commenta: "Se aveste visto Mary Loomis alla fine, capireste. Lei era diventata pazza al punto da vestirsi come Norma Bates. E poi diceva a Norman che era lui quello fuori di sé!" Il film quindi prosegue verso il finale. È notte e una donna si avvicina alla casa dei Bates. Norman sta bollendo l'acqua e ha preparato un posto a tavola quando qualcuno bussa alla porta: è la signora Emma Spool, che lavorava con Norman e Mary alla tavola calda. Emma si siede al tavolo Norman le dà una tazza di tè avvelenato. Lei gli dice di essere la sua vera madre e che Norma era sua sorella e quindi la zia di Norman. "Ero troppo giovane per avere un figlio, inoltre ebbi dei problemi personali" racconta Emma, che rivela anche di essere stata lei ad uccidere chiunque avrebbe messo in difficoltà suo figlio. Sorseggiando il tè avvelenato, Emma inizia a ridere. Norman la uccide improvvisamente con un colpo alla testa con una pala. Come lei giace morente, Norman chiude le tende alla cucina e quindi raccoglie il suo corpo e lo porta al piano superiore, nella sua stanza. Il pubblico sente la voce di Norma Bates, che avverte il figlio di non far intromettere altre ragazze di nuovo. Alla fine Norman riapre il motel su consiglio della cara mamma: "Di cosa credi che vivremo? Di aria fresca?" Produzione Nel 1982 lo scrittore Robert Bloch pubblicò il romanzo Psycho II, which satirized Hollywood slasher films. Upset by this, Universal decided to make their own version that differed from Bloch's work. Originally, the film was intended as a made-for-cable production.A Boy's Best Friend - Psycho 2 - Retroslashers.net Anthony Perkins originally turned down the offer to reprise the role of Norman Bates, but when the studio became interested in others (including Christopher Walken), Perkins quickly accepted.Eric's Time Capsule: Psycho II (June 3, 1983) - Film.com Lo studio voleva anche Jamie Lee Curtis (figlia della star di Psyco Janet Leigh) per il ruolo di Mary Loomis. Psycho II fu girato agli Universal Studios di Universal City, in California, nello Stage 24 dal 30 giugno 1982 all'agosto 1982. Casa Bates esisteva ancora, ma il motel venne ricostruito per le riprese. La città di Fairvale (seen when Lila Loomis is tailed by Dr. Raymond) is actually Courthouse Square, which is located on the Universal Studios backlot in California. Il giovane Norman Bates mostrato in un flashback è stato interpretato da Oz Perkins, figlio di Anthony. Release Uscito nei cinema il 3 giugno 1983, il film incassò $8.310.244 nel solo primo weekend di programmazione ed incassò in totale $34.725.000, diventando uno dei maggiori successi ai botteghini dell'anno. Psycho II was received generally well by the public and critics and was a box office success. However, film critics Gene Siskel and Roger Ebert both gave the film thumbs down on At the Movies, specifically for its failure to live up to the original. "I think the ghost of the original," said Siskel, "obviously hangs over this movie, and it's too bad because it's a nicely made picture." Ebert wrote of the film: "If you've seen Psycho a dozen times and can recite the shots in the shower scene by heart, Psycho II is just not going to do it for you. But if you can accept this 1983 movie on its own terms, as a fresh start, and put your memories of Hitchcock on hold, then Psycho II begins to work. It's too heavy on plot and too willing to cheat about its plot to be really successful, but it does have its moments, and it's better than your average, run-of-the-mill slasher movie.Psycho II :: rogerebert.com :: Reviews In the British magazine Empire, film critic Kim Newman gave the film three out of five stars, calling Psycho II "a smart, darkly-comic thriller with some imaginitive twists", writing " The wittiest dark joke is that the entire world wants Norman to be mad, and ‘normality’ can only be restored if he’s got a mummified mother in the window and is ready to kill again." http://www.empireonline.com/reviews/reviewcomplete.asp?FID=134907 Psycho II has been released three times on DVD. The initial release came in 1999 when Universal Studios leased the film out to Goodtimes Home Video. This release is currently out of print. The second release came in 2005 from Universal Studios itself. The third release came in 2007 as part of a triple feature package with Psycho III e Psycho IV: The Beginning. Curiosità * Contrariamente a quanto si possa credere, il film non ha nulla a che vedere con il sequel letterario di Robert Bloch. * Lo pseudonimo che Meg Tilly usa nel film, Mary Samuels, è ispirato a quello con cui Janet Leigh si registra in Psyco nel motel Bates. * Il regista Richard Franklin fa un cameo: è l'uomo seduto al gioco da bar nella tavola calda dove lavora Norman. * In una scena Norman vuole dare a Mary la stanza numero 1. È la stessa in cui è avvenuto l'orrendo omicidio nella doccia del primo film. Note Locandina Categoria:Film statunitensi Categoria:Film thriller